


Tell me how do you feel

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slurs, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Ichigo e Grimmjow convivono da più di cinque anni a Sapporo ma a causa degli orari di lavoro alquanto particolari di Grimmjow, sono costretti a vedersi molto poco durante il giorno. E così la notte diventa occasion anche per parlare di lavoro...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ennesimo spin-off di "You. My Ultimate Sacrifice" nel futuro, in cui Ichigo e Grimmjow convivono da sette anni. Il prompt da usare era "lavoro" ma fargli fare zozzerie sul posto di lavoro mi sembrava scontato. Fargli parlare di lavoro mentre facevano zozzerie era più divertente, ecco.
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #089.Lavoro

_Don't worry baby_  
_Don't be uptight_  
_Don't worry baby_  
_We'll stay up all night_  
_This is the noise that keeps me awake_  
_My head explodes and my body aches_  
_Push it, make the beats go harder_  
_**{Push It – Garbage}** _

Una serie di rumori secchi e poi il lieve cigolio di una porta sui suoi cardini, questa era la musica che annunciava il ritorno a casa di Grimmjow Jaegerjacques. E poi, la porta che si richiudeva su se stessa, sbattendo senza troppi complimenti, i passi sul pavimento di legno, che scricchiolava sonoramente sotto di lui, una giacca di pelle nera sfilata che veniva lanciata svogliatamente sul divano, andando a far compagnia a un’altra giacca decisamente meno appariscente.

Era quello il suono della notte in quella casa, un suono che seguiva il medesimo sottofondo, il ritmo del respiro regolare di una persona profondamente addormentata.

Grimmjow si diresse nella direzione di quel rumore, varcando la soglia della camera da letto. Nonostante il buio imperante nella casa, i capelli arancioni del ragazzo addormentato al centro esatto del letto spiccavano nettamente nell’ombra, debolmente illuminati dai raggi di luna che filtravano attraverso le intercapedini delle persiane.

Il ragazzo rimase per qualche istante sulla soglia a osservare quel volto addormentato, le labbra schiuse, il petto che si alzava e abbassava ritmicamente al di sotto delle lenzuola bianche, le braccia abbandonate lungo il corpo e le sopracciglia perennemente accigliate: Ichigo Kurosaki non abbandonava quell’espressione incazzata nemmeno quando sprofondava nel sonno, anche se Grimmjow poteva dire, a ragione, di averlo visto in situazioni in cui quel cipiglio si spianava molto rapidamente per lasciare il posto a ben altre espressioni.

Un sorrisetto compiaciuto si dipinse sulle sue labbra mentre entrava nella stanza, sfilandosi le scarpe e lasciandole dove capitavano, per poi dirigersi a fianco del letto.

In quell’istante un’informe massa di pelo grigio si mosse impercettibilmente al lato della testa di Ichigo, prima che ne spuntasse fuori una testa e due enormi occhi verdi ammiccassero ripetutamente al buio. Seguì un miagolio soffocato, prima che la gatta si drizzasse sulle sue zampe e schizzasse dal letto con un balzo fulmineo, attraversando lo stomaco di Ichigo con tutta la velocità di cui era capace.

Quasi istantaneamente si levò la voce impastata di sonno del ragazzo, che cominciò a bestemmiare con tutta la forza di cui era capace mentre la grossa gatta grigia si strofinava compiaciuta contro le gambe di Grimmjow.

«Brutta lurida gatta schifosa! Che diamine ci faceva nel letto?! Oh, cazzo, questo cuscino è pieno di peli, che schifo!» si lamentò ad alta voce, fissando il punto in cui l’animale si trovava fino a pochi secondi prima.

«Ichigo, lo sai no, Yayoi ti vuole _tanto tanto bene_ » replicò sarcastico il ragazzo, chinandosi ad accarezzare la gatta, che rispose con una sinfonia di fusa compiaciute.

«Bah!» sbuffò scocciato Ichigo. «Bene un corno! Quella bestia è più dispettosa di te!» ringhiò, puntando brevemente l’indice contro Grimmjow prima di lasciarlo ricadere sul letto e di richiudere gli occhi.

Era l’una di notte, era troppo tardi persino per trovare la voglia di litigare con il suo ragazzo e per di più il giorno dopo doveva andare a scuola: non aveva tempo di star dietro a quella maledetta gatta, voleva solamente dormire!

Si portò il braccio destro sulla fronte, cercando vanamente di riprendere sonno, mentre Yayoi sembrava ben decisa a dimostrare in maniera fin troppo rumorosa quanto fosse contenta che il suo padrone fosse tornato a casa.

Dopo averla fatta oggetto di abbondanti carezze, però, il ragazzo si rialzò, sfilandosi rapidamente la maglietta e lanciandola, mezza appallottolata, su una sedia appoggiata al muro: Grimmjow e l’ordine non sarebbero mai andati d’accordo ma non era questa la considerazione che stava attraversando in quel momento il cervello di Ichigo Kurosaki, che osservava la scena attraverso le palpebre socchiuse.

In realtà lui stava semplicemente osservando i movimenti del ragazzo, non si era certo attardato a fissare il modo in cui la luce della luna scivolava lungo il suo petto mettendo in risalto ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo, a dimostrazione di come le pesanti incombenze che Grimmjow compiva ogni giorno lo mantenessero in perfetto allenamento.

E, no, subito dopo non era certo sobbalzato perché il ragazzo si era improvvisamente abbassato i pantaloni, rimanendo praticamente in mutande; soltanto che la fibbia della cintura, cadendo a terra di botto, aveva fatto un pessimo rumore contro il pavimento, ecco tutto.

Questo non spiegava però perché, subito dopo, Ichigo stringesse il pugno della mano destra, richiudendo ermeticamente gli occhi e imponendosi di non pensare e soprattutto di non soffermarsi su certe idee che gli stavano passando davanti agli occhi in quell’istante: era tardi e lui doveva dormire non fantasticare su Grimmjow, maledizione!

Peccato che al ragazzo dai capelli azzurri non fosse sfuggita una virgola di quei movimenti nervosi e soprattutto sapesse benissimo quale effetto producesse il suo modo di fare su Ichigo: non per nulla stavano insieme da ormai sette anni. E poi in quel momento non si sarebbe fatto alcuno scrupolo a tenerlo sveglio. Erano sei giorni di seguito che tornava a casa a notte fonda e trovava Ichigo sprofondato nel sonno, non aveva intenzione di attendere un minuto di più.

Quasi avesse percepito nell’aria ciò che sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco, la gatta dal pelo grigio si allontanò dal suo padrone, scivolando silenziosamente fuori dalla stanza e scavalcando la finestra semi-aperta del soggiorno per imbarcarsi in una delle sue cacce notturne.

Ichigo, che intanto aveva chiuso gli occhi fingendo disperatamente di dormire, si rese conto delle intenzioni di Grimmjow solo quando sentì le doghe del letto cigolare sotto il peso del ragazzo e le mani poggiarsi ai lati della sua testa ma non ebbe neanche il tempo di scostare il braccio dalla fronte che le labbra del compagno s’incollarono alle sue in un bacio possessivo e anche parecchio impaziente.

«Grimm…» mugugnò Ichigo, le labbra ancora poggiate contro quelle del ragazzo. «Domani devo andare a lavorare…».

Il rumore di un altro bacio si confuse a quelle parole, mentre le labbra di Grimmjow strusciavano sopra le sue, zittendolo perentoriamente, e più il bacio si faceva profondo e più Ichigo si rendeva conto che, no, quella sera al ragazzo dai capelli azzurri non importava nulla dell’orario né del lavoro: voleva solamente prendersi il suo ragazzo, non c’erano altre ragioni che tenessero.

Non che Ichigo fosse poi così restio a quell’idea, in quei sei giorni si erano visti così poco per colpa degli orari altalenanti e di quello stramaledetto lavoro del compagno che lo costringeva a stare fuori di casa proprio quando qualunque persona normale smetteva di lavorare.

Prima ancora che Ichigo potesse reagire, Grimmjow si staccò da lui, fermandosi per qualche istante e permettendogli di aprire gli occhi e riprendere fiato. Lo sguardo del ragazzo saettò sopra di sé, notando come il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri fosse davvero rimasto solamente in boxer e, diamine, dopo quel bacio una visione del genere gli faceva perdere completamente la testa.

Grimmjow decifrò quasi subito quello sguardo e replicò con voce roca: «Allora, Ichigo, ti lascio dormire, no? Domani devi _lavorare_!».

Ichigo tentò di piegare la bocca in un mezzo sorrisetto sarcastico, quasi non volesse dargli la soddisfazione di cedere ma il suo sguardo, ancora una volta, indugiò troppo a lungo sul corpo del compagno: come non cogliere quell’occasione dopo sei giorni in cui a stento erano riusciti a parlarsi?

«Grimm…» si limitò a sussurrare Ichigo, issandosi sui gomiti fino a raggiungere il volto del ragazzo. Rimase per qualche istante a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, prima di rispondere: «Tanto devo entrare più tardi» e poi gli circondò la nuca con la mano, tirandoselo contro e riprendendo il bacio che si stavano scambiando poco prima.

Si lasciò cadere all’indietro, portandosi Grimmjow appresso e ritrovandoselo incollato contro il suo corpo, che si strusciava continuando a baciarlo, sempre più affamato.

Rimasero per qualche secondo così, prima che le mani del ragazzo dai capelli azzurri si decidessero ad abbassare di botto il lenzuolo, scoprendo Ichigo per poi ritornare sui suoi fianchi e stringerselo prepotentemente contro il bacino.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, per tutta risposta, allargò le gambe, permettendogli di spingersi ancora più a fondo contro di lui, e gli infilò le mani fra i capelli mentre se lo teneva stretto contro il viso: avrebbe continuato a stringerselo così per ore se avesse potuto, anche a rischio di consumarsi entrambi, pensò, mentre il respiro si faceva rapido e affannoso contro la bocca dell’altro.

Le mani di Grimmjow si staccarono lentamente, risalendo su per i fianchi mentre la bocca scivolava lungo la mascella a disegnarne il contorno, fino a raggiungere l’orecchio.

«Allora, com’è andata oggi a lavoro? Gli alunni le hanno dato problemi, _Kurosaki – sensei_?» lo prese in giro il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, ben sapendo quanto il compagno detestasse essere chiamato in quella maniera da lui. Ma si era laureato all’università per fare il _professore_ , un genere d’individuo che lui aveva sempre detestato, come faceva a non metterlo in croce almeno quelle venti volte in una giornata?

Molto prevedibilmente, Ichigo storse il naso e stava per replicare con un qualche commento molto salace ma le mani di Grimmjow s’insinuarono sotto la sua maglietta sfiorandogli i capezzoli e tutto ciò che riuscì a uscir fuori dalle labbra del ragazzo fu un gemito mal trattenuto.

«I miei alunni sono stati… bravissimi…» si provò a replicare alla fine, prima di cacciar fuori il fiato violentemente, dato che il compagno si stava mettendo con tutto l’impegno del mondo a stuzzicarlo. E ci stava riuscendo benissimo.

«Davvero? Non ci credo… Su dai… _raccontami_ » gli intimò il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, abbassando ulteriormente la voce prima di prendere a baciarlo sul collo.

Ichigo socchiuse gli occhi, cercando disperatamente di non badarci troppo: quando Grimmjow cominciava con quei suoi assurdi giochini, resistere era alquanto difficile. Insomma, in qualsiasi coppia normale si discuteva fuori dal letto di questioni di lavoro, di problemi quotidiani e di ordinaria amministrazione, perché loro due dovevano finire a fare sesso persino per parlare di chi doveva andare alla posta a pagare le bollette?!

«Cosa… vuoi… che ti dica? Il…» Ichigo trasse un respiro profondo, mentre le dita di Grimmjow continuavano a pizzicarlo in maniera perversa e la sua lingua scorreva lungo il suo collo, senza tralasciare un centimetro di pelle. «Hasegawa ha rotto le palle come al solito… e… ho dovuto sospenderl…».

Non riuscì a terminare la frase, altrimenti gli sarebbe scappato un gemito parecchio entusiasta, dato che Grimmjow gli aveva alzato completamente la maglietta e alle sue mani si era direttamente sostituita la sua bocca. Si fermò all’improvviso, sollevando la testa, ed esclamò: «Ichigo, sei il solito stronzo! È soltanto un ragazzo un po’ _vivace_ » concluse, sfilandogli poi la maglietta e buttandola sul pavimento senza troppe cerimonie.

«Col cazzo che è vivace… Grimm…» borbottò Ichigo, prima che l’altro tornasse a stendersi su di lui, pelle contro pelle, in un contatto tanto disturbante che il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni gli si strusciò contro aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, mentre cercava la sua bocca. La trovò, alla fine, e lo condusse in un altro bacio particolarmente lungo e affamato, prima che Grimmjow si staccasse nuovamente da lui e ricominciasse a scendere lungo il suo petto.

«Quello non è… vivace…» soffiò estenuato Ichigo, riprendendo il discorso di poco prima. «È uno stronzo… peggio di te… Per questo ti sta… così simpatico… ammettilo… Perché… _ti assomiglia_ » terminò, mentre le labbra di Grimmjow scivolavano in basso, deponendo sulla sua pelle una serie di baci umidi e voraci.

«Mmm… Se dici così mi fai pensare che quel ragazzino sia per te più di una semplice seccatura…» replicò Grimmjow con uno strano tono di voce.

Ichigo sollevò appena la testa, lanciandogli uno strano sguardo.

«Oh, andiamo, Grimm! Non ti assomiglia in _quel senso_! È soltanto… un immenso rompicoglioni… che non rispetta le regole… Esattamente come fai tu…».

Gli infilò una mano fra i capelli, incrociando quello strano sguardo che attraversava gli occhi azzurri del ragazzo, senza accennare a dileguarsi. Quante volte lo aveva guardato in quella maniera? Parecchie. Grimmjow era mortalmente geloso, non gliene lasciava passare una: qualsiasi accenno a una persona, donna o uomo che fosse, fuori dalla normale indifferenza, lo indispettiva.

E dire che lui non gli aveva mai dato modo di essere tanto sospettoso. Neanche ci pensava a guardare qualcun altro ma poteva spiegarglielo in ogni lingua possibile, Grimmjow avrebbe continuato a fargli di quelle scenate, era più forte di lui.

«Cazzo, Grimm… A me neanche piacciono i ragazzini! E poi… tu hai qualcosa che gli altri non hanno…» sbuffò a mezza voce Ichigo, distogliendo lo sguardo. Ma perché diamine doveva costringerlo ogni santa volta a dirgli certe cose?!

«Certo, e credo anche di sapere di che _qualcosa_ stai parlando» replicò sarcastico Grimmjow, mentre il solito ghigno ricompariva sul suo viso, illuminandogli lo sguardo.

«Coglione, non dicevo in _quel senso_!» replicò Ichigo stizzito ma ogni ulteriore protesta fu messa a tacere decisamente nell’istante in cui Grimmjow si riabbassò su di lui, riprendendo a leccarlo indolentemente. Il modo in cui quella lingua lambiva la sua pelle, con una lentezza a dir poco esasperante, gli procurava una serie di brividi, uno più forte dell’altro, che lo scuotevano fino al midollo.

E dire che ormai avrebbe dovuto esserci abituato, eppure ogni volta che il compagno gli metteva le mani addosso, per Ichigo era sempre una sensazione scioccante, come e più delle volte precedenti.

«E a parte Hasegawa, come va con il resto? Hai risolto quel problema con il preside?» esclamò in un sussurro il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, che sembrava fin troppo interessato alla giornata del compagno.

«Quell’immenso… gigantesco… coglione…» replicò in un soffio estenuato Ichigo, prima che le labbra di Grimmjow scivolassero sul suo ombelico, prendendo a succhiare dolcemente la pelle attorno e provocando in lui ulteriori brividi di piacere. «Quello stupido vecchio meriterebbe soltanto un… bel calcio nelle palle» concluse, prima di emettere un violento sospiro estenuato.

A Grimmjow veniva quasi da ridere nel sentire il compagno esprimersi con un linguaggio tanto volgare, lui che nella vita quotidiana non era certo una personcina raffinata ma non andava mai oltre certi limiti. E invece in quei momenti tirava fuori un lato di sé che pareva mantenere accuratamente _represso_ e a dimostrarlo c’era anche tutto ciò che era capace di fare a letto con lui quando la smetteva di trattenersi. Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri ci godeva un mondo a sapere di avere su di lui un tale ascendente da riuscire a far emergere un lato tanto istintuale e bestiale.

Alla fine si staccò dalla sua pancia, con sommo scontento di Ichigo, lasciandosi dietro un segno rosso e alquanto evidente, per scivolare ancora più in basso, fino ad artigliargli i fianchi fra le mani e a lasciar scendere il viso al di sopra della stoffa dei pantaloni del pigiama. Si limitò a sfiorarlo, facendogli appena avvertire il calore del suo respiro, ma tanto bastò a mandare Ichigo completamente su di giri, costringendolo a modulare la sua voce per evitare che diventasse all’improvviso fin troppo stridula.

Grimmjow sorrise di quella reazione e afferrò l’elastico dei pantaloni tirandolo decisamente giù insieme a quello dei boxer: indubbiamente non era il tipo di persona che amasse portare la cosa troppo per le lunghe.

Il sospiro soddisfatto del compagno a quella mossa gli testimoniò che neanche lui aveva poi tanta voglia di aspettare ma la cosa si stava facendo interessante e lui era rimasto lontano da Ichigo per ben sei giorni, il che significava che aveva un numero impressionante di perversioni da sfogargli addosso, anche a costo di non lasciargli nemmeno la forza di alzarsi dal letto, il mattino dopo.

Gli afferrò le ginocchia, cominciando a risalire lentamente con la lingua lungo l’interno della coscia e lasciandosi dietro una scia lucente di saliva, mentre il discorso di Ichigo sulla sua giornata lavorativa si faceva alquanto contorto e contraddittorio, tutto spizzichi e bocconi, fatto di parole sussurrate e improvvisi miagolii compiaciuti.

Grimmjow si attardò per un tempo indefinitamente lungo all’altezza dell’inguine, senza degnarsi di dare un minimo di soddisfazione al compagno se non dopo essere stato gratificato di gemiti abbastanza profondi e sofferenti.

Cominciò a sfiorarlo lentamente, lasciando scivolare le sue labbra per tutta la sua lunghezza, senza tralasciare un solo centimetro, mentre la voce di Ichigo si faceva sempre più contorta e incredibilmente lasciva: succhiarlo, leccarlo, prenderlo completamente in bocca fino a farlo sussultare fra le sue labbra diventava notevolmente più eccitante sentendo la sua voce raccontargli le più stupide cazzate in maniera tanto esaltata.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni si lamentava spesso e volentieri di come a Grimmjow piacesse giocare in maniera tanto perversa con lui, eppure si prestava tanto bene a quel genere di cose e vi si lanciava con un tale entusiasmo che la colpa era anche sua, francamente, se al ragazzo dai capelli azzurri venivano tutte quelle idee. Avrebbe potuto tacere e invece continuava a parlare, imperterrito, a recitare con voce sovraeccitata e stridula tutti i problemi di lavoro che aveva affrontato in quei giorni.

Era perverso, era assolutamente perverso che Ichigo continuasse a parlare mentre si perdeva in quella bocca spaventosamente grande, lasciandosi impregnare dalla sua saliva che lo bagnava confondendosi al primo seme precoce che già cominciava a spuntare, sprofondando in un’umidità calda e invitante che sembrava volerlo condurre alla pazzia da un istante all’altro.

Strinse i lembi delle lenzuola fra le dita in un movimento convulso, già intravedendo l’apice, ma proprio nell’istante in cui la punta della lingua di Grimmjow sembrava andare a togliergli l’ultimo residuo di lucidità, sentì il ragazzo staccarsi da lui e non poté fare a meno di esprimere tutto il suo disappunto in un gemito di protesta alquanto forte.

Il compagno non se ne curò più di tanto, deciso com’era a portare fino in fondo tutte le idee che gli stavano balzando per la testa: in quell’istante avrebbe fatto praticamente di tutto a Ichigo e il fatto che reagisse con tanto entusiasmo lo spingeva soltanto a continuare, imperterrito.

Prima che il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni potesse aggiungere altre proteste, si sentì afferrare per i fianchi e voltare bruscamente a faccia in giù.

«Allora, Ichigo: di che parlavamo? Mi stavi giusto raccontando dell’ultimo casino che ha combinato Hasegawa» esclamò Grimmjow con voce roca, tenendo Ichigo ben saldo fra le mani, tanto stretto da far affondare i polpastrelli nella pelle tesa e sudata.

«Cosa cazzo t’importa adesso di Ha…» replicò fra l’infuriato e l’eccitato Ichigo, percependo con estrema nettezza la pressione delle dita sui suoi muscoli ma le parole gli morirono in gola nell’istante in cui sentì le labbra di Grimmjow poggiarsi al centro esatto delle sue natiche.

Fu un contatto tanto improvviso e tanto _caldo_ da togliergli, per qualche istante, persino quel poco fiato che gli era rimasto in corpo. Salvo poi cominciare ad ansimare pesantemente quando le sue labbra si schiusero e la sua lingua cominciò a leccarlo, di nuovo, bagnandolo per poi scivolare in profondità, penetrandolo lentamente, perché percepisse ogni singolo movimento di quel muscolo tanto caldo, perché capisse bene che quello era soltanto il preludio di ciò che gli avrebbe dato dopo.

Ma più andava a fondo più quella tortura sembrava non accennare a finire e Ichigo era così spaventosamente vicino al limite da aver perso ogni voglia di parlare di alcunché mentre il rumore della bocca di Grimmjow, insieme al suo ansimare convulso, era diventato l’unico suono percepibile nella stanza.

Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri sembrava non avere alcuna fretta di concedergli la grazia, nonostante la sua lingua stesse stuzzicando da un po’ un punto particolarmente sensibile, contribuendo ad aumentare in maniera esponenziale l’impazienza di Ichigo, al punto che questi si ritrovò a lasciar scivolare la propria mano fra le gambe, pur di fare qualcosa per assecondare quelle sollecitazioni sempre più forti.

Che Grimmjow se ne fosse accorto o no sembrava importargli poco, dato che si limitò ad aumentare ulteriormente la presa sui suoi fianchi, spingendosi ancora più in profondità, mentre Ichigo assecondava quelle spinte con movimenti della mano sempre più rapidi e convulsi, il respiro irregolare e le guance incendiate dal desiderio.

Non ci volle molto perché il compagno lo avvertisse rilassarsi fra le sue mani, segno che il ragazzo, estenuato, aveva ormai raggiunto l’apice, come testimoniato anche dal suo respiro improvvisamente meno affannoso.

Si staccò lentamente da lui, mormorando scocciato: «Cazzo, Ichigo, sei sempre il solito! Possibile che non riesci a resistere neanche per cinque minuti?».

«Cinque minuti un corno! Non puoi prima ridurmi in quello stato e poi aspettarti che io ti lasci divertire come meglio credi!» replicò stizzito Ichigo, che sembrava aver recuperato all’improvviso tutto il suo fiato.

«Tutte scuse, la verità è che non hai un minimo di resistenza» esclamò sarcastico Grimmjow, chinandosi verso il suo orecchio.

« _Resistenza_? Resistenza?! Io questo… lo chiamo… sadismo…» protestò Ichigo, mutando nuovamente tono di voce mentre assecondava le spinte del ragazzo, che aveva cominciato ad affondare lentamente dentro di lui tenendolo ben saldo per i fianchi.

«Non mi dire che ti bastano sei giorni per diventare… tanto impaziente» sussurrò Grimmjow, cominciando ad ansimare leggermente, mentre si perdeva in quell’apertura tanto calda che cedeva tanto piacevolmente alle sue spinte.

«Tutta colpa… del tuo… stramaledetto lavoro…» replicò in un soffio Ichigo, spingendosi contro di lui per accoglierlo fino in fondo. «Che cosa avrai… poi… di tanto importante per restare fuori… fino a quest’ora …».

«Abbiamo avuto… dei problemi… ultimamente…» concluse in un mugugno soffocato Grimmjow, prima di arrivare in fondo con una spinta più decisa delle altre.

Si fermò per qualche istante, godendosi la sensazione del calore del corpo di Ichigo che lo avvolgeva meravigliosamente bene. Era rimasto lontano da lui per ben sei giorni, roba da non crederci. Si sentiva impazzire al punto che cominciò a muoversi dentro di lui in una serie di spinte sempre più forti e decise, stringendolo per i fianchi prepotentemente, quasi avesse timore gli scappasse dalle mani da un istante all’altro.

Spingeva, ancora, ancora e ancora in una danza che faceva cigolare il letto, che faceva sussultare di piacere il ragazzo sotto di lui, eppure non bastava, più penetrava a fondo e più gli sembrava di non raggiungerlo, era ancora spaventosamente lontano, i suoi gemiti di piacere non bastavano, voleva di più, voleva guardarlo in faccia.

Uscì fuori da lui, costringendolo a girarsi ancora, mentre Ichigo protestava, infuriato per quell’ennesimo cambio di posizione: «Oh cazzo, Grimmjow! Possibile che non riesci a trovare un attimo di pace stanotte?!» soffiò estenuato, prima che il ragazzo lo afferrasse per le ginocchia, allargandogli le gambe e penetrandolo con un colpo secco.

Sentì il corpo del compagno inarcarsi violentemente sotto il suo, mentre stringeva il lenzuolo fra le dita in maniera convulsa, e gli rispose: «Devo guardarti in faccia… Ichigo… perché è uno spasso vedere le espressioni che fai prima di venire» ansimò soddisfatto Grimmjow, prima di ricominciare a spingere con forza.

«Sei uno stronzo!» replicò in un sussurro soffocato Ichigo, cercando di adeguarsi nuovamente alle sue mosse.

«Sì… dimmelo ancora…» esclamò Grimmjow in un sussurro roco, prima di lasciar scivolare una mano fra le gambe del ragazzo per afferrare la sua erezione ormai umida e cominciare a stringerla.

Vide il viso del ragazzo assumere una tonalità rossa accesa, quasi tendente al porpora, e lo sguardo diventare vacuo per quelle sollecitazioni sempre più insistenti mentre la sua bocca si schiudeva e la voce diventare soltanto un sussurro rauco e affannoso.

Sì, era proprio così che doveva andare: voleva vederlo mentre si eccitava per _colpa sua_ , mentre il suo corpo sudato s’inarcava sotto il suo, mentre i suoi occhi lo cercavano, impazziti di desiderio, era quello ciò che lo eccitava più di ogni altra cosa.

Fra un gemito e l’altro Ichigo si sollevò appena, puntellandosi sui gomiti fino a raggiungere il volto di Grimmjow. Socchiuse la bocca, fissandolo, e per un istante sembrò quasi avesse intenzione di dirgli qualcosa. Invece, alla fine, si spinse prepotentemente contro le sue labbra e lo baciò affannosamente fino a catturare la lingua del ragazzo fra i suoi denti, prendendo a succhiarla dolcemente.

Percepì il respiro di Grimmjow farsi ancora più ansante a quel gesto e le sue spinte farsi più decise, mentre quella mano calda e spaventosamente grande lo stringeva sempre più freneticamente, spingendo dal basso verso l’alto, su e giù, su e giù, finché non gli fu più impossibile trattenersi oltre e venne, gemendo esasperato contro la sua bocca.

Sentì entrambe le mani del compagno artigliargli le natiche mentre si spingeva con ancora più forza dentro di lui. Continuò a baciarlo come impazzito, mentre la lingua gli s’infilava in bocca con prepotenza fin quasi a soffocarlo, e poi gli venne dentro con un gemito roco, in un impeto caldo e devastante.

Grimmjow riprese fiato contro le sue labbra, prima di scivolare fuori da Ichigo e stringerselo contro il collo mentre lasciava ricadere la testa sul cuscino. Rimasero per qualche istante al buio, senza parlare, riprendendo fiato stretti l’uno contro l’altro.

Poi all’improvviso il ragazzo si staccò da lui e si mise a sedere con estrema lentezza, ancora dolorante, prima di afferrare le lenzuola che tanto bruscamente Grimmjow gli aveva tolto di dosso.

«Beh, che combini?» esclamò il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, mentre Ichigo afferrava un lembo del tessuto, prima di tornare a distendersi.

«Ho freddo» replicò il ragazzo, recuperando buona parte del suo contegno perennemente accigliato. Dopo aver fatto l’amore con Grimmjow arrivava sempre quella fastidiosissima sensazione e non era per nulla semplice scacciarla.

«Ma sentiti, _hai freddo_! Neanche fossi una vecchia di novant’anni!» lo prese in giro il compagno, fissando divertito la sua schiena.

«Bene, allora stanotte tu dormi _senza_!» rispose il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni con fare piccato, rannicchiandosi ulteriormente fra le lenzuola.

Grimmjow si limitò a emettere una risata sarcastica, prima di circondare la vita di Ichigo con le sue braccia e stringerselo contro il petto, sprofondando con la faccia fra i suoi capelli. Lo sentì rilassarsi lentamente contro di lui, fino a mollare la presa su quelle stramaledette lenzuola, permettendogli alla fine di coprirsi.

Dopo qualche minuto di totale silenzio, Ichigo si voltò, appoggiando la testa nell’incavo della sua spalla, prima di sussurrare: «Beh, allora, ti sei già _stancato_? Non volevi recuperare questi sei giorni di lontananza?».

Non che Ichigo stesso non fosse mortalmente stanco in quell’istante ma gli sembrava strano che Grimmjow si arrendesse per _troppo poco_ questa volta.

Uno strano ghigno si dipinse sul volto del ragazzo dai capelli azzurri: prima il suo compagno si lamentava di voler dormire e poi lo assillava per restare sveglio. Se quello non significava essere lunatici…

«Domani ho la giornata libera, Ichigo» sussurrò con un tono di voce che prometteva il realizzarsi delle peggiori minacce. «Il che significa che quando tornerai da scuola, avremmo tutto il pomeriggio davanti per recuperare con calma» concluse, affondando una mano fra i suoi ispidi capelli arancioni e stringendoselo contro.

«Ah» si limitò a borbottare Ichigo, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle. Ecco, così imparava a parlare.

«E non credere che te la caverai con _così poco_ » disse, aggiungendo un ulteriore minaccia alle sue parole.

In quell’istante a Ichigo venne naturale pensare che il lavoro di Grimmjow dovesse essere fin troppo facile, perché non era umanamente possibile che fosse sempre tanto pieno d’energie a ogni ora del giorno e della notte!


End file.
